


the crow is dead and downed

by FlowCloud (Envy_The_Homunculus)



Series: Character Sonnets [5]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: M/M, Petrarchan sonnet, Poetry, Post-Engine Room(?), Post-P5R, Sonnet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:41:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24936217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Envy_The_Homunculus/pseuds/FlowCloud
Summary: A tragic sonnet from Ren's perspective after it's all over.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Series: Character Sonnets [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1765969
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	the crow is dead and downed

**Author's Note:**

> hey so if you enjoy, please let me know!!! writing poetry on ao3 is kinda like shouting into the void as is...

The crow is dead and downed, and nothing reigns  
  
In the skies above the valley of my heart;  
  
And ever since you tore yourself apart  
  
With envy, greed, self-immolation, pain,  
  
And all your wickedest pieces outlain  
  
For probing eyes to peruse in the mart,  
  
Callously to judge and toss upon their carts,  
  
To bleed what use be found for them again—  
  
Ever since the first I saw your heart’s core,  
  
Atrophied and condemned to vengeful spite,  
  
I have desired dearly nothing more  
  
Than to give you a moment of respite.  
  
But you come no longer knocking at my door  
  
And your mouth proclaims no challenge to requite.


End file.
